


summertime sadness.

by nozoelis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, au donde todos los abuelos se van a benidorm con el imserso, madre mia de verdad jkfhkgh, shitposting duro y puro, vlr spoilers creo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: junpei melenas, el terror de las nenas.





	summertime sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> uchikoshi perdóname

Era domingo, pero no un domingo cualquiera. Era _el domingo_. Aquel día era diferente al resto, aun cuando el calor infernal de los días anteriores seguía haciendo acto de presencia; las enfermeras iban y venían sin parar, pero esta vez era por un motivo diferente. Aquel domingo los jubilados del IMSERSO iban a Benidorm una semana.

Dr Klim se frotó las manos, ansioso, incapaz de decidir que bañador debería llevar. Tenía aquel slip negro que tan bien le quedaba en años anteriores (y cuantas chicas se llevó a la cama gracias a ese bañador…), pero también tenía uno un poco más actual y acorde a él, también de color negro. Cogió el primero y lo alzó para poder mirarlo bien, depositándolo después de nuevo en la cama. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo bañador.

Tras treinta minutos pensándolo (y cinco avisos de la enfermera para que se diese prisa), decidió guardar ambos en la pequeña maleta. Comprobando una vez más que tuviese todo lo que le hacía falta, la cerró y se sentó en la cama a esperar que lo llamasen.

Por otro lado, estaba Tenmyouji con el bañador puesto, mirándose en el espejo del baño. Giraba sobre sí mismo para poder verse en el espejo. "Si es que estás hecho un yogurín, bribón", dijo en alto mientras guiñaba un ojo al espejo. El slip se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, y él era consciente. Iba a enamorar a Akane con ese cuerpo que se traía. Se acercó a la maleta, que descansaba en la cama, y acabó de meter aquello que le hacía falta. Junpei melenas, el terror de las nenas.

Akane, por su parte, acabó de meter la máscara de gas en la maleta y la cerró. "Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede organizar un Nonary Game, mejor prevenir que curar", canturreaba. Se vistió con el vaporoso vestido que descansaba en la silla y se puso el sombrero de paja en la cabeza. El bañador que ella había escogido era muy atrevido para una mujer como ella, pero era el ideal para enamorar a Tenmyouji. Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos. Después se dio un pequeño azote en el culo, se recolocó las tetas y sonrió. Iba a matar a todos con sus encantos femeninos.

Ya montados en el bus, no hubo grandes altercados, porque todos los abueletes cayeron redondos tan rápido como el autobús se puso en marcha. Un coro de ronquidos se apoderó del vehículo, y por mucho que el conductor subiese la música de la Radio (donde el disco de los mejores éxitos de Raphael estaba _on fire)_ , los ronquidos de los jubilados subían igualmente el volumen. Era una competición en la que solo podía vencer el más fuerte. Dr Klim soñó que se le salía un huevo y que Diana lo veía y gritaba horrorizada, que pesadilla para él. Akane soñó con un trozo de pollo congelado, y si hubiese tenido 40 años menos, bien habría sido un sueño erótico. Tenmyouji no soñó nada, desafortunadamente.

Cuando bajaron del autobús, les repartieron unas tarjetitas plastificadas con teléfonos de contacto por si se perdían. Así, todos en grupo fueron al hotel a dejar las maletas y cambiarse. Nuestros tres protagonistas se pusieron sus mejores galas, y mirándose una vez más en el espejo, volvieron a vestirse ya con el bañador puesto y bajaron con el resto del grupo. De este modo, ocupando toda la acera (tan propio de los jubilados), llegaron a la playa. QUE EMPIECE EL OCTOGENARY GAME.

Tenmyouji, Dr Klim y Akane pusieron sus toallas juntas, bajo una sombrilla. Akane aprovecha esta oportunidad y se quita el vestido, quedándose solo con el sombrero de paja y el bañador. De pronto, el cuello de Tenmyouji hace un movimiento poco natural y se queda mirándola sin ningún descaro. Ella sonríe, coqueteando, y Tenmyouji traga saliva. Dr Klim carraspea, pero se le va de las manos y se pone a toser como un loco. Intervención de una enfermera y la historia continua.

Los dos hombres se quitan la ropa, dándose cuenta de que ambos llevan slips. Huy la que se lía entonces, no lo saben bien. Saltan chispas en los ojos de ambos, mientras miran de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del otro, analizando quien tenía el mejor cuerpo. Akane suspiró y se dirigió al agua, dejando a los hombres detrás. Si pudiesen, se estarían revolcando en la arena mientras se daban una paliza, pero sus cuerpos no eran los mismos que antaño.

Así pues, Tenmyouji siguió a Akane hasta el agua, y se pusieron a coquetear como si tuviesen 20 años. Dr Klim decidió quedarse en la toalla mejor, ni loco se acercaba a donde se encontraban esos tortolitos. Aprovechó a echarse crema, aunque luego comprobó que se había hecho un corte en el brazo y en vez de crema se estaba untando su sangre (y se quemó, Ace hubiese estado orgulloso). Las enfermeras pululaban de aquí para allá, contando siempre a los abueletes para asegurarse de que no habían perdido a nadie por el camino.

Mientras, en el agua, Akane y Tenmyouji se divertían juntos. O algo así, la verdad, era difícil de decir. Al final Akane optó por nadar un poco, pero siempre como una señora bien – sin mojarse el pelo, ni hablar; era importante nadar también como una rana. Tenmyouji se quedó allí en la orilla, observándola. Se planteó volver a la toalla, pero en cuanto vio a Dr Klim allí tumbado (sin moverse, que parecía un muerto), un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo y decidió que era mejor quedarse donde estaba.

Akane, ya cansada de nadar (porque había muchos niños, y madre mía que cosas más pesadas), decidió volver a la toalla. Dr Klim la saludó, y ella sonrió a modo de respuesta. Se tumbó en su toalla, de estampado de conejitos, y ambos se pusieron a discutir sobre el Nonary Game que celebraron en 2074. Hicieron un repaso general, sacando pros y contras, recordando también viejas anécdotas. Llegaron a la conclusión de que tendrían que repetir algo parecido, así por las risas.

Fue entonces cuando Tenmyouji interrumpió la escena, celoso perdido. Sin decir ni una palabra, les dio la espalda y se tumbó en la toalla. Akane sonrió, incómoda, y Dr Klim suspiró. A veces parecía un crío en vez de un abuelo.

Y así, sin más sobresaltos, el día acabó, y el IMSERSO regresó al hotel. Mañana volverían a la playa de Benidorm con la esperanza de encontrarse a Belén Esteban o a alguien famoso. Dr Klim supo que tenía que pedir a una enfermera ayuda con la crema, Akane recordó coger la máscara de gas y Tenmyouji…. Bueno, él seguía picado. Que se le iba a hacer.


End file.
